I'm A Fake
by NiiSiiChiiChan
Summary: Raito never knew who he loved more, but it didn't matter. As long as they were playing his game.


_Look at me, look at me now. I'm a fake._

Raito slammed the door, his jacket flowing behind him. He walked quickly down the street, holding a text book and the Death Note. He muttered something to himself as a girl with blond pigtails passed by, reminding him to stop at Misa's and pick her up before he headed to school.

"Raito!" Misa called from the doorstep in front of her house as Raito got near it. He rolled his eyes and stopped, smiling at her.

"Misa, hello." He held out his hand and Misa took it as he inwardly grimaced. "How are you this morning?"

"Good! How about you Raito-kun? Oh!" she lowered her voice. "What about the Death Note?"

Raito laughed slightly, tapping her side with the notebook. "Right here, it's all good." Misa turned around and smiled.

"Hello Ryuk!" She took an apple out of her bag and tossed it towards him, and he caught it, jumping around.

"Anyways, Misa, we have to be on the lookout. I think Ryuuzaki is catching on. He seems to be following us more." Raito looked over his shoulder, past Ryuk. "And I think someone may be following us now. I'm not sure." He smiled down at Misa when dread crossed her face. "Don't worry though, you'll be fine. I promise, I love you." He smiled and bent down to kiss her head, frowning when she wasn't looking. She giggled and stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek before he headed off into school.

"Whoa, isn't that MisaMisa? Is she dating Raito!? NO WAY!" People talked, watching Raito walk through the school yard and head to his first class. He walked slowly, and waited until the bell rang to slide into the bathroom, waiting for all the assistant principles to leave the hallways.

Five minutes later, Raito slipped out of the bathrooms and headed out the entrance to the school. He was stopped along the way, and said that he didn't feel good, so they let him go. He smiled and nodded. Once off campus, he opened his notebook and narrowed his eyes. The time would be coming soon.

He headed towards the police headquarters, sure to avoid running into his father, who would ream him a new one if he found out Raito was skipping classes. Ratio was looking for one person, and one person only. All he needed was to find this person and have a little 'rendezvous' with him, and the everything would be alright.

"Raito? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Raito turned around and smiled, seeing the person he was looking for.

"Ryuuzaki. Hello. I was looking for you." Raito set his books down and walked over to L.

"Please, call me L. You know already." L just looked up, his expression blank.

Raito smirked. "Alright, if you want." He got closer and wrapped his arms around L's waist, kissing L's forehead. L wrapped his arms around Raito's neck as they kissed, gently, Raito looking around to make sure no one was watching.

"Now, Raito, have you studied Misa closely?" L let go of Raito and pushed his hands off, biting his own thumb nail.

The teenager shrugged. "In a way. I'm trying. I do think she may be Kira, but she hasn't admitted it to me yet. Though, she did say something about making the world a better place, freeing it of criminals, and making it for people pure of heart."

"Do you agree?"

"With killing people? Certainly not!"

"No, Raito. I mean about clearing the world of criminals. Do you believe in it?"

Raito cleared his throat, trying to think of the right answer. "Well, I do think that criminals need to die based on what they did, but killing them on little things it horrible. At least, the robbers and such. Aren't they dieing, too? I mean, the murders, yes, that it another story. Because they killed someone else, they should be ready to pay the price." Raito smiled, just to put the cherry on top.

L bit his thumbnail. "That makes it 3% more likely that you are Kira, because you believe on killing people."

Raito's smile quickly turned into a frown. "Alright, L, think what you want. But I'm not Kira, I promise you." He walked over to L and wrapped his arms around the black haired boy, kissing him deeply. "I promise, I would never so anything like that. I love you." He smiled, and L nodded.

"Alright then. Just go back to school. Or, shouldn't you be picking Misa up?" L turned around and opened the door. "And don't forget your books."

Raito nodded and picked up his books, walking over to L who was still standing at the door. Raito opened the door and little and squeezed past L, the fronts of their pants rubbing together. L looked up as Raito continued down the hall, mumbling to himself.

"Raito! You're late! Where were you!?" Misa pouted as she jumped into his arms. Raito wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Sorry, the school held me back because my teacher needed some help. But, I'm here now." He smiled and took her hand again.

"Raito, are we really gonna purify the world of these bad people? And you're not gonna turn us in, right?" She looked up at him, hope in her eyes. "I mean, I just want to be with you, and I want this world to be filled with people of pure heart."

Raito nodded, looking down at her and smiling. "Yes, Misa. We will," He reached under her chin and pulled her face up, kissing her. "I promise, I would never do anything like that. I love you."

Misa giggled and bit her lip, swinging their hands. "I love you, too, Raito!"

Ryuk leaned in towards Raito's ear. "What're you going to do, Raito?" He spoke low so Misa couldn't hear. "You can't love L iand/i Misa."

Raito smiled. "Watch me, Ryuk."


End file.
